The present invention relates to limb protection devices for amputees and, in particular, to a multi-piece, padded, fabric and fleece lined assembly for below-knee amputees, wherein a leg or thigh piece, a stump contact piece, a distal end cap cover piece and a knee or patella cover piece contain resilient contoured inserts and/or foam cushion pieces that support/brace and cushion the thigh, knee and stump end and wherein hook and loop fasteners and stabilizing straps organize and secure the pieces to each other and to the amputee's limb.
A variety of appliances have been developed for amputees for use during post-operative recovery, therapy and long term maintenance. The devices are typically constructed for particular use with the arms and legs. Some devices serve as dressings during recovery. Some devices mount to the limb to stabilize the stump end and support or cushion a prosthesis mounted to the limb. Some devices include active linkages that cooperate with and stabilize limb movement. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,302,169; 5,529,575; 5,571,206 and 5,651,792 disclose devices having active, hinged linkage pieces adapted for use by below-knee amputees.
Some appliances are used daily after removal of a prosthesis to cover, warm and/or protect the limb and stump, such as during periods of relative inactivity (e.g. when at home or asleep). It is to the latter category that the subject invention belongs. The assembly of the present invention is intended to mount to and warm an amputated limb to promote vasodilatation, maintain blood circulation and prevent ulceration or other physical degradation of the stump. That is, by keeping the limb and stump end warm, the blood vessels don't constrict and healthy blood flow is maintained. The device also physically cushions and warms the limb with minimal skin trauma (e.g. ulcerations, cracking and/or abrasions).
The present below-knee limb protector assembly was developed to provide a multi-piece light weight assembly that warms, cushions and stabilizes the extremity. The assembly includes a thigh piece having a longitudinal support portion containing a rigid channel member constructed from a resilient and malleable material and several laterally extending cloth covered wings having fasteners that overlap to encase the limb and cooperate with associated strap fasteners. A stump contact piece, end cap piece and knee or patella cover piece contain foam pads to cushion the stump end and knee. Strips of hook and loop fastener material are arrayed about the protector pieces and judiciously overlap to contain the protector pieces to each other and the limb. Buckled straps further support the protector to the limb.